Worth So Much More
by DreamPhonix
Summary: Sebastian didn't believe in love. He believed in lust and the rhythm of to bodies moving together in perfect unison. But when he got closer to Kurt, a boy he just happened to hate, he realised that maybe there was more to 'love' than he origially thought. [takes place in the summer after season 3, contains self-harm.] Klaine, eventual Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Smythe had an awesome life. He went out to bars nearly every weekend. His parents didn't really care and even if they had, Sebastian would go anyways.

School was a joke. He sometimes wondered if his teachers were actually serious or if they really were as dumb as they appeared. Simply ridiculous. He could sing as well and he was rather good at it, if he said so himself which wasn't that surprising. He was Sebastian Smythe after all. He could manipulate people and make them do exactly as he wanted them to. And on top of all that, he happened to be ridiculously good looking.

And he just loved it. He loved that nobody could resist him, and if they did then sooner or later they'd fall for him anyways. They would follow him like stupid little puppies until he had enough and got rid of them, because if you keep people around, they try to change you for their own good. And Sebastian Smythe refused be influenced by anyone.

Of course, if one of his conquests wanted to get further than the usual - like exchanging numbers to keep in touch and maybe meet up for coffee or the such – he turned them down sooner as they could call him 'handsome'. Who needed love anyways? There was nothing wrong with having fun. A hot make-out session with some guy he met at Scandals and maybe a blow-job afterward in the bathroom of the back of the club, or even a one-night-stand if the guy seemed like a good fuck, but that was it. Love just caused pain and nobody needed unnecessary pain in their life. Especially Sebastian, because pain was pathetic. It made you feel weak and want to curl yourself up into a corner and cry. It broke and destroyed you, and you couldn't do one thing about it. But that wasn't the most fucked-up thing about pain. The most fucked up thing about pain was that it stayed deep in your heart. It held on everything you had and didn't let go until nothing good was left.

Sebastian may well be a manwhore, and thanks to lovely society, a fag as well, but he wasn't pathetic in any way. And he wouldn't be. Ever. Not again, at least.

Was it really wrong that he wanted to keep his distance? People couldn't hurt you if you kept your distance, and you couldn't hurt them either. Of course, some people fell in love right after the first kiss, but really? How desperate could anyone be? He knew he'd never fall in love, because he wouldn't let anyone near him to hurt him. He just didn't do relationships.

And he was alright with that. Of course, he didn't know any other way, and he wasn't interested in knowing at all. Why should he? There wasn't any need to know about something you didn't want anyways, and there was no reason to work your ass off for something that resolved itself eventually, either.

Sometimes you did need to work in order to get what you wanted, but what was life without a good challenge once in a while?

Blaine Anderson was that exact thing: a challenge. And a fucking hot one, for that matter. Ever since he first heard of Blaine Anderson, he just knew he needed to get into those pants. But nothing had work so far, because Blaine and his up-tight bitch of a boyfriend were so in love. He hadn't even had a chance to make another move since that first failed effort that took place in Scandals a few months back.

And there it was again. That silly word. Love. Being in a relationship because of love was just dumb, because you'd get hurt eventually and it'd be because you thought you were in love. Regardless to the fact that Sebastian thought love was pathetic, he always thought that people fell in lust, not love. You could long for someone and have hot, mind-blowing sex with them, but that didn't mean you were in love. When you're desperate for another person, your body tells you so. You want this person to be near you, you want the satisfaction of the rhythm two bodies can fall into, and sex is the solution to those feelings. Sebastian knew what he was talking about. He got laid nearly every weekend, after all.

Yes, Sebastian still longed for Blaine, and he did flirt with him. But rather because Blaine was his target for the better half of the past year. It was familiar to pine after Blaine. He enjoyed Blaine's, and even Kurt's company as well, though he still couldn't stand his stupid gay-face and his ridiculously tight pants. It was fun to flirt with Blaine and see him getting all flushed, but it was even more fun to see Kurt getting all angry with him. When they sat together at the Lima Bean and Blaine left them to get new coffee or something, he'd throw an insult at Kurt and Kurt wouldn't just sit there and take it. He'd fire back a quick reply to Sebastian's taunts, and it was always something good. In a way it was a challenge too, and even though it generally meant that as long as he was able to banter with Kurt he wasn't able to get into Blaine's pants, he'd take this for the sake of what was supposed to be a really good fuck. Nothing else.

It was only logical to use your time as best as possible. He knew he behaved like an asshole, but he didn't really care what others thought of him.

So what if he liked to sleep around? There was nothing wrong with taking care of your urges, nor of having fun by doing so. Perhaps some called him a slut, but he really didn't care either way. It wasn't his fault that they were all fucking prudes at Lima and Dalton. He did know that his way of getting what he wanted wasn't always appropriate, and yes, he did regret what happened with Dave. But there wasn't much he could to about it now, was there?

He apologized after all, and the guilt wasn't eating him away anymore as it used to right after the incident. He even met up with Dave for coffee sometimes. Sebastian was feeling pretty well these days, actually, until he met the oh so happy couple at the Lima Bean. He started off flirting with Blaine, as usual, barely acknowledging Kurt until Blaine excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Sebastian stared after him, eyes focused on Blaine's ass, until the other boy disappeared into the men's bathroom. He could feel Kurt staring at him, so with a smirk he turned back to Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see, gay-face?" he asked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes "You wish, meerkat." he replied.

Sebastian's smirk widened and his eyes locked with Kurt's. "Well I can't say I blame you, I'm quite the looker. I'm sorry to disappoint you though, but I don't do girls."

Kurt just glared at him. "I wouldn't 'do' you even if we were the last human-beings on earth, Smythe, so the feeling's quite mutual."

Sebastian sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Judging by the way Kurt clenched his jaw, he could tell that Kurt wasn't really in the mood for their usual banter, but Sebastian couldn't help himself. So he threw another comment at Kurt. "At least I'd know what to do with myself if I was the last human-being. You, however, seem like you wouldn't even know how to jerk off properly. God, Blaine must be bored to death when the two of you are getting it on."

He could see the other boy tense. God, he just loved to banter with Kurt. It made him feel alive in a really weird way. Though, there really was something odd about the way Kurt reacted to his comments today. There was no fire in his eyes. It seemed like he wanted Sebastian to fuck off for good. Well, Sebastian already knew that Kurt found him annoying, but at the same time he always guessed that their banter was as much fun for Kurt as it was for Sebastian.

"Our sex life is none of your business, thank you very much. Just because your life is fucked up doesn't mean everyone else's is, too."

Sebastian's smirk slipped and he frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth to ask exactly that, but Kurt seemed to already know what Sebastian was about to ask so he got started on his explanation.

"You really don't realize it, do you? You're the most fucked up person I've ever met. You sleep around and you keep on trying to get into my boyfriend's pants. You're a bastard who manipulates people for his own good, and you don't even notice that your cocky attitude is nothing but annoying. God, Sebastian, don't you feel sorry for yourself? I certainly do." Kurt finished his little speech and looked at a frozen Sebastian.

Suddenly the room was hot, too hot, and the surrounding noises seemed to get louder by every second. Sebastian's heart was pounding in his chest, and he was sure it was twice it's normal rate. His fingers gripped at the sides of the table until they went white. This wasn't supposed to be about Sebastian's life. Fighting over Blaine, insulting one another, and being as mean as possible in order to get the most amusing reaction out of each other; that was what these banters were always about. Not him. Never about him.

He closed his eyes, because it was getting harder to breath under the intense stare Kurt had on him, whom he realized was still awaiting an answer. Sebastian reopened his eyes, and for a moment he thought he could see Kurt's eyes light up with something. Maybe concern? But that was ridiculous. So instead of answering, Sebastian got up and left the table in a hurry, determined to leave the place as soon as possible, leaving a very confused Kurt behind him.

He could hear Kurt calling after him, but he didn't care. He practically ran the last few meters and pushed the door open. Fresh air hit his face, and Sebastian took a deep breath of relief. With closed eyes he leaned against the wall next to the entrance. What the hell had that been? He ran out on Kurt freaking Hummel because of a stupid insult? Though, Kurt didn't really insult Sebastian, now did he? Kurt just told him how his behavior affected his surroundings, but Sebastian already knew that. He already knew that everybody thought he was an utter ass. Kurt wasn't the first to tell him that, many people had before him, but it had never affected him like it was now.

After all, anybody would be a damn lucky bastard to live just one day like he did, and then they'd finally understand what he meant. Why it was fun to sleep around. Why it was safe. So what if he was a manwhore? At least he had fun, for fuck's sake.

But then why was he feeling like total shit after what Kurt had said to him?


	2. Chapter 2

warnings: Sexual content

"You're so hot" the man whose name Sebastian didn't even know growled against his neck and pressed him further into the wall. Strong hands gripped at Sebastian's hip and the man pushed his hips forward into Sebastian, moaning by doing so. He could feel the other man's hard cock pressed up against his thigh and trusted his hips forward to get some friction on his own while the man's hands slipped to Sebastian's ass and squeezed it hard.

After his encounter with Kurt in the Lima Bean he felt not just bad but fucking miserable, so he decided to go to Scandals tonight and forget about the princess and his stupid comments. Who did Kurt think he was anyways? Talking so Sebastian like that, insulting him like that. He didn't know one thing about Sebastian, for fuck's sake! The stupid gay-face just needed to shut the fuck up rather than making assumptions about someone else.

What if Sebastian life was fucked up? That was non of Kurt's fucking business. But Sebastian wasn't just mad at Kurt but he was mad at himself, too. Why the heck he let the comment get to himself that much? Wasn't he supposed to have some … wall or whatever after all those years? Wasn't he supposed to just ignore people who he didn't care for?

A particularly load moan pulled Sebastian from his thoughts. Right. He was in one of Scandals' toilet stalls with his latest hook-up. It was a man in early twenties, with dirty blond hair, dark eyes and a well-toned body.

Not even twenty minutes after Sebastian had arrived at the place he had already drowned two vodka shots and was sitting in front of an empty glass when this guy – Sebastian still couldn't remember his name – sat down beside him and bought him a new drink. Somehow they ended up on the dance floor with the man's hands all over Sebastian's body and Sebastian grinding his ass in the man's groin and after a while they stumbled into one of the toilet stalls and started to make out and grind into each other more, moans filling the tiny room.

The man was a sloppy kisser, he used to much tongue and didn't move his lips at all, but Sebastian didn't care. He needed this right now.

Though, it wasn't enough yet. Sebastian needed more, needed to feel the man's bare chest flushed against his own, needed to feel the tight heat surrounding his cock, needed to feel the force of his orgasm rush trough his body until nothing but pure pleasure was left. He just needed to forget for a while.

He hooked a feet around one of the other man's ankle and brought him closer so that their chest were pressed against each other and buried his head into the crook of the man's neck while one of his hands started to unbutton his shirt. This close Sebastian could smell his scent, a mixture of sweat and some a cheap after-shave and Sebastian couldn't help but moaned softly against the man's neck before he started to trail kisses along his jaw. "How was your name again, sexy?" Sebastian mumbled into the man's skin and continued to press soft kisses along his jaw.

A chuckle reached Sebastian's ear "Micheal, but 'sexy' is just fine."

He reached the man's – Micheal's – ear and began to nip at the his earlobe. A smirk spread across his face and he bit down on Micheal's earlobe before he pulled back and stared into the other man's lust filled eyes.

Oddly enough, he weren't as excited as usual when it came to his hook-ups which ended in sex.

He knew exactly WHY he did it and after all this time he knew HOW to do it, too. But still, Micheal's moans and groans, his touches and kisses weren't quite as satisfying as Sebastian thought they would be. And all because of Kurt freaking Hummel!

He was the reason Sebastian went out tonight, why Sebastian attempted to get drunk and have sex with some stranger. He rushed forward and pressed his lips to Micheal's in a heated kiss.

Sebastian immediately started to nip and lick at the other man's lower lip before he bit down on it hard. A low moan slipped from Micheal's lips and Sebastian used the opportunity to let his tongue slide between his parted lips. Micheal moaned again and tightened his grip on Sebastian's ass. After some time, Sebastian pulled away and smirked at Micheal.

"So, I believe you promised a blow-job, sexy." he said before leaned back in and started to suck at Micheal's neck.

The older man laughed softly at that tough, he didn't seem offended by it. "Seriously? You don't remember my name but you do remember me offering you a blow-job?"

He pulled away again, smirk still playing on his lips "Always remember the most important stuff, babe. So, does your offer still stand?" Sebastian asked and let one of his hands slip between them , capturing Micheal trough his jeans. Latter one moaned again and tugged at Sebastian's shirt before he pulled it from Sebastian and tossed it somewhere behind him.

"Of course." Micheal answered in a low voice before he titled his head forward and started to suck at Sebastian's neck eagerly.

Sebastian let his head fall against the door behind him and put one of his hands around Micheal's back while the other tangled in Micheal's hair. Wet kisses were trailed down his jaw and a load moan escaped his mouth as Micheal started to suck at a particularly sensitive spot. That. That was what Sebastian needed right know. He threw his head back and let a loud moan slip from his lips as Micheal started to kiss along his neck and down to his collar-bone. A hand unbuckled his belt and undid his pants before it pushed them down and was now palming Sebastian through his boxers. Sebastian moaned softly and arched his hips forward into the soft touch.

Suddenly Micheal pushed his hand down Sebastian's boxers and took his semi-hard in a firm grip before he stroked it roughly. A load gasp escaped Sebastian which turned soon enough in a deep groan and Sebastian tightened his grip in Micheal's hair.

But something was still odd about the situation. Like there was something tugging on the edge of Sebastian's mind which kept him from letting himself go. He decided to ignore the strange feeling and instead focused on the man he was hooking up with. Maybe when Micheal finally sucked him off he would feel like himself again?

He felt a hand playing with his left nipple while the other continued to stroke his now fully hard cock.

"As much as I'm enjoying this." he moaned into Micheal's hair "You need to get on your knees like now."

He could feel the older man chuckle against his collar-bone but dropped to his knees non the less. "Demanding guy you are." He breathed against Sebastian still closed cock before he hooked a thumb under the waistband of Sebastian's boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. He stared admiringly at the cock in front of him before he licked at the tip, making Sebastian gasp and tangle his hands in Micheal's hair. Micheal smirked and licked at the tip again "I like it" Micheal said before he finally took Sebastian into his mouth.

Sebastian could feel Micheal twirling his tongue around his head, sucking at it before he started to pop his head up and down Sebastian's length. "Ugh yes, so good." he panted and tightened his grip on Micheal's hair. As bad as Micheal was at kissing, his skills at giving head made totally up for it.

Micheal hummed around his cock and took him deeper, sending a rush of pleasure trough Sebastian's body and Sebastian closed his eyes to finally let himself go despise the odd feeling that was still tugging on the edge of Sebastian's mind.

Though as soon as Sebastian closed his eyes the odd feeling suddenly took over his whole mind and everything went white.

"_What the hell you thought you were doing Sebastian!" his father yelled at him while he walked back and forth in the living room. Sebastian ducked his head "I didn't do anything" he mumbled, not looking up at the furious man in front of him. _

_His father snorted and kept on walking " 'You didn't do anything', my ass" he said, his voice even louder than before. "You were flirting with my boss' _son, _Sebastian! What were you thinking?" the older man screamed, finally stopping in front of Sebastian."Answer me goddamn it!" Sebastian still didn't dare to look up at his enraged father. "I wasn't flirting" he mumbled softly at his feet. _

"_Excuse me? I believe I didn't quite hear you!" his father spat at him. "Look at me while I'm talking to you, Sebastian!" he yelled, making Sebastian wince at his spot on the coach. _

Sebastian teared his eyes open in shock. What the hell? Where did these memories come from? This was not supposed to happen! The whole hooking-up thing was supposed to be about forgetting about his shitty life and not remembering it in every detail!

He panted heavily and in an attempt to pull himself back together, he shoved the ungrateful memory at the very back of his head where it belonged and focused on Micheal's lips around his cock instead.

He didn't close his eyes though, fearing that if he did close them, the unpleasant memory might come back.

He looked down at the man between his legs. Micheal was sucking his cock eagerly, one hand on his own dick while the other was playing with Sebastian's balls. He snapped his hips forward, trying to make Micheal take more of him but he was stilled by Micheal's hand on his hips, keeping him in place.

A familiar heat was slowly building in Sebastian's stomach as Micheal took up his pace again. "Harder." he rasped out. His head dropped back with a load thud onto the wall behind him and his mouth fell open in ecstasy. "So good." he breathed out and arched his back.

He could feel Micheal chuckling around his dick and sucking hard at Sebastian's head before the older man pushed forward and deep-throated him.

Sebastian gasped loudly and a new rush of pleasure was send through his body but Sebastian still managed to keep the old memory in its place "Ugh, yes just like that." he breathed out and moaned again. "Keep going baby, I'm so close" he panted.

He tugged at Micheal's hair and groaned even louder as Micheal hummed in approval around his cock and one last hard suck threw Sebastian over the edge.

A final wave of pleasure rushed through his body and he came hard down Micheal throat, but due to his orgasm he wasn't able to hold the memory back any longer.

_Sebastian lifted his gaze nonetheless and looked at his father's angered face. He never felt more helpless in his life and despise his father's belief he really hasn't done anything! _

"_I said I wasn't flirting with Daniel! I - " _

_His father laughed coldly before he spoke again. "You weren't flirting? Well, to me it looked an awfully lot like flirting!" _

_Sebastian opened his mouth to defend himself but the older Smythe was already talking again "Do you need to show to everyone you are a fucking queer? Do you enjoy embarrassing your mother and I that much?" _

"_Dad please, I'm sorry I - " he tried again but was cut off by his father immediately "I'm not interested in your lies, Sebastian!" his father barked at him, eyes full of disgust. _

_Sebastian didn't know what he should do and he desperately wanted his father to believe him that he really didn't want to upset his parents. He nearly whined when he spoke again "But I'm not lying, please Dad, I swear I'm not - " _

_Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek before his was yanked off the coach by his collar. He was now face to face with his father and could feel the older man's breath on his skin. _

_As he spoke again, his father's voice wasn't raged anymore but dangerously low instead. "I said I'm not interested in your lies, you little faggot. I know I can't change … your life choice but I won't let it ruin your mother's and my life. If something like today ever happen again, Sebastian, I swear you wish you'd never been born." _

_His father let go of his collar and shoved Sebastian back on the coach. He groaned in pain and wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes tightly and praying that his father would just let it go and leave Sebastian alone already. _

_But even without opening his eyes he could still feel his father's cold gaze on him and he knew instantly that his father wasn't done yet. "You're good for nothing, Sebastian." He heard his father say and the words hurt Sebastian more than his father's hand did before. "You're just one huge disappointment to your mother and I, do you know this?" _

_Sebastian didn't move, nor did he answer his father's question. He just stayed at the coach with his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around himself tightly. Why was his father doing this to him? Didn't he humiliated and hurt Sebastian enough yet?_

"_I asked you a question, Sebastian, and I expect you to answer it!" his father screamed again, making Sebastian jump._

_His heart ached at the pure hate and disgust that was clinging to his father's voice and he could tell that his father was enjoying Sebastian's pain but he answered nevertheless "Yes, sir." he said softly and he felt tears running down his cheek but he tried to hold them back as good as possible. "Good" the older man said "You may go now, I don't want to see you anymore." he just added before he turned his back to his son._

_Sebastian stood up slowly and made his way up to his room. His heart still ached from his father's harsh words. He felt like his feet were going heavier by every step he took forward and the moment he laid himself down on his bed he couldn't bear the pain anymore and curled himself up and started to cry softly into his pillow. _

The memory ended and Sebastian's sight went clear again. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathing hard. He could see Micheal pulling of his now soft cock and smirking up at him, could see him open his mouth and say something but Sebastian didn't hear any of it. He was supposed to feel worn out, to feel boneless, to feel anything like he just head a mind-blowing orgasm but he didn't, not at all. He just stood there, frozen on the spot and tried to catch his breath again.

Micheal frowned then, stood up and touched Sebastian lightly at his shoulder "Hey man, are you okay?" Sebastian heard him ask.

Sebastian nearly laughed at that because no, he wasn't feeling well at all and that's not what you're supposed to feel after someone sucked you off. Not at all.

The alcohol was completely out of his system and he could remember everything, he could _feel _every single emotion and detail of the stupid memory and it just made him feel even worse than he did this afternoon after his encounter with Kurt.

A hand shook at Sebastian's shoulder again and pulled Sebastian from his thoughts. Suddenly he couldn't stand the smell of sex around him anymore, it remembered him to much of why he was here in the first place.

Sebastian shoved Micheal away and pulled his pants back up before he snatched his shirt off the ground and left the tiny stall. Micheal swore behind him and called after him but he just squeezed himself through the crowd on the dance floor and headed to the exit.

Back outside the bar he immediately turned toward his car and let himself fall on the driver's seat. He stroked at his left forearm with two fingers, barely touching his clothes while doing so.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why did his hook-up didn't work out like they usually did? Maybe he was just ill or something. Or he had a particularly bad day? Whatever.

One gaze at the clock on the dashboard showed him that it were already past 2 in the morning. He sighed softly and stilled his movements on his forearm and rummaged through his pockets in search of his keys instead. Finally he felt the cold metal against his fingers and fished them out of his right pocket, turned the machine on and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home to an empty house.

On the other side of the town Kurt Hummel was awake, lying on his bed beside his boyfriend. Blaine had fallen asleep somewhere around 1 am. Worn out from their former activities. Kurt however wasn't able to get some rest on his own.

Thoughts were running through his mind and kept him from drifting off to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

He stared at ceiling and stroked absently trough Blaine's dark locks, free from any gel. He heard a soft hum and felt Blaine snuggle himself closer to Kurt and Kurt tightened his arms around his boyfriend in response.

After a while he realized that he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon and he decided to get himself some water

Carefully he untangled himself from his boyfriend's embrace and pulled on some underwear before he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Fortunately the house was empty for the night because his Dad and Carol were in D.C. and Finn and Sam were at Puck's for another halo-night.

He sat down on the kitchen table, nipping at his water and finally letting his thoughts settle down.

Odd enough, his thoughts were all about one Sebastian Smythe. Not that he was fantasising about Sebastian or something but he was kind of wondering about the Warbler.

It was just - It was quite strange for Sebastian to run away like that. Kurt always thought Sebastian was the type of person who never let go of the opportunity to let everyone know just how amazing he really is.

And it wasn't even because of Sebastian's comments that made Kurt snap like. Kurt had been on the edge the whole day. He had trouble finding new perspectives for his future and even though Blaine helped him as good as possible, he hated to know that he screwed up his one opportunity on living his dream and Sebastian's comments were just too much for him to handle at this exact moment.

So Kurt was very confused when Sebastian ran out on him. It just wasn't _like_ Sebastian to actually care what other said.

Though did Sebastian ran out on Kurt because Kurt's words had gotten to him or because he just liked to put on some show?

Maybe this was just some new, weird way to get into Blaine's pants? Blaine didn't even ask where Sebastian had gone after he had returned from the bathroom. But Sebastian did seem genuinely upset when he left the cafe in a hurry this afternoon. Could it really be just some act? Kurt honestly didn't think so.

Yes, he thought Sebastian was an ass. He more than made this clear with what he said to Sebastian and he did mean what he had said, though his words weren't supposed to actually hurt Sebastian.

Kurt knew Sebastian knew how he thought of him, so it couldn't actually be something new to Sebastian.

Again, their banter were about their dislike towards each other any maybe, just maybe they were a little fun, too, but that was how it has always been between them.

He nearly screamed as he felt a pair of strong arms embracing him from behind "What are you doing down here, love?" Blaine's quiet voice asked from behind Kurt and he started to rub at Kurt's shoulders softly.

Kurt sighted softly and closed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep and wanted to get some water. I'm sorry if I woke you up." he said an rested his head against Blaine's chest.

"You didn't. I woke up and noticed that you weren't in bed. Is something bothering you?" Blaine asked and continued in rubbing circles at Kurt's shoulders and back. Kurt could tell by Blaine's voice that he was concerned about Kurt but there was nothing to be concerned about. Kurt was just being paranoid, nothing more to it.

"No, it's nothing. It's just me being weird, that's all." he answered and stood up from the kitchen chair. He turned around and saw Blaine frowning. "If you're sure ... " he said unsure if he should believe Kurt or not.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned forward to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I am. Let's go back to bed now. I finally feel like I'm able to fall asleep." he mumbled against Blaine's lips and pulled away, a smile on his face.

Blaine smiled right back and whispered "Okay." before giving Kurt another peck on the lips and they headed back to Kurt's room.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me another three weeks or so to upload this chapter. It's unbeta'd though because my beta is really busy with school stuff and won' be able to edit my fic at all, so to anyone who's interested in editing my fic, please send me a message ;D

anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter ;)


End file.
